The semiconductor industry is characterized by a trend toward fabricating larger and more complex circuits on a given semiconductor chip. The larger and more complex circuits are achieved by reducing the size of individual devices within the circuits and spacing the devices closer together. As the dimensions of the individual components within a device such as a metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) or bipolar transistor are reduced and the device components brought closer together, improved electrical performance can be obtained. However, attention must be given to the formation of doped regions in the substrate to insure that deleterious electrical field conditions do not arise.
As the size of device components such as the transistor gate in an MOS device and the emitter region in a bipolar device are reduced, the junction depth of doped regions formed in the semiconductor substrate must also be reduced. The formation of shallow junctions having a uniform doping profile and a high surface concentration has proven to be very difficult. A commonly used technique is to implant dopant atoms into the substrate with an ion implantation apparatus. Using ion implantation, the high energy dopant atoms bombard the surface of the substrate at high velocity and are driven into the substrate. While this method has proven effective for the formation of doped regions having moderately deep junctions, the formation of ultra-shallow junctions using ion implantation is extremely difficult. Both the path of the energized dopant atoms within the substrate and the implant uniformity are difficult to control at the low energies necessary to form shallow implanted junctions. The implantation of energized dopant atoms damages the crystal lattice in the substrate which is difficult to repair. Dislocations resulting from the lattice damage can easily spike across a shallow junction giving rise to current leakage across the junction. Moreover, the implantation of p-type dopants such as boron, which diffuse rapidly in silicon, results in excessive dispersion of dopant atoms after they are introduced into the substrate. It then becomes difficult to form a highly confined concentration of p-type dopant atoms in a specified area in the substrate and especially at the surface of the substrate.
In addition, new device structures for transistors and memory devices are being implemented that utilize doped three-dimensional structures. Examples of such devices include, but are not limited to, FinFETs, tri-gate FETs, recessed channel transistors (RCATs), and embedded dynamic random access memory (EDRAM) trenches. In order to dope these structures uniformly it is desirable to have a doping method that is conformal. Ion implant processes are effectively line of site and therefore require special substrate orientations to dope fin and trench structures uniformly. In addition, at high device densities, shadowing effects make uniform doping of fin structures extremely difficult or even impossible by ion implant techniques. Conventional plasma doping and atomic layer doping are technologies that have demonstrated conformal doping of 3-dimensional semiconductor structures, but each of these is limited in the range of dopant density and depth that can be accessed under ideal conditions.
Embodiments of the invention provide a method for forming ultra-shallow doping regions that overcomes several of these problems.